


The difference between submissive and complaisant lies in the details

by DysgraphicBean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha Izuru Kamukura, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Eh better be safe, Izuru and Hajime sort of share a body, Kidnapping, M/M, Nagito get's kidnapped to get basically killed by a Izuru in rut and out of control, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Komaeda Nagito, Originaly Omega Hajime Hinata, Set during the anime with pretty heavy divergence, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, but instead they cuddle and sort of threaten each other?, hope's peak academy sucks let's be honest, so spoilers for the despair arc and let's see where i take this, what's the tag for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysgraphicBean/pseuds/DysgraphicBean
Summary: 'For people like him, there's only hope in watching others live out their lives, in watching their futures from afar, in watching them succeed, because for Nagito Komaeda those things are entirely up to fate, his success, his happiness, his dreams, they aren't and have never been in the scope of things he can achieve, it’s always been up to whoever is pulling the strings.'A fateful encounter changes the route of two people's lives.My take on an A/B/O world.Mind the warnings.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 101





	The difference between submissive and complaisant lies in the details

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to write this so I did. The warnings are for some pretty tame stuff but PLEASE if any of it bothers you don't read further, be safe.  
> Don't know when I'll update this but I will eventually!  
> So yeah A/B/O but my take on it, I'm going to have the details come out naturally in the world building so wait for that!  
> Also English isn't my first language so, please bear with me.

Nagito Komaeda's outlook on life is different from most. He's a person who always looks towards the future no matter what tragedy befalls at his feet in the present or what traumas he had to endure in the past because, for Nagito, the future itself is his hope. When one is doomed to the cycle of good luck and bad luck that Nagito has been a victim too since his birth if they focus too much on the damage they are causing just by existing they might as well become insane with grief.

For people like him, there's only hope in watching others live out their lives, in watching their futures from afar, in watching them succeed, because for Nagito Komaeda those things are entirely up to fate, his success, his happiness, his dreams, they aren't and have never been in the scope of things he can achieve, it’s always been up to whoever is pulling the strings.

So Nagito smiles through hard times and happily accepts insults and abuse as if he's above such things and, perhaps, to some extent, he is, after all, if you find yourself at the bottom of the well the only path is up and if you never bother climbing no one can knock you down.

Nagito Komaeda has always believed himself to be at the bottom of said figurative well, probably smiling and cheering on people who could be something, do something, change something and had ended up close to him on his little miserable corner overflowing with enough water to reach his chin as if trying to drown his sorry excuse of a human out of this world once and for all.

(never quite reaching him, of course, because only some toy of some bored god, like himself, could sink as deep as he had, perhaps it simply came from the knowledge that one's existence is futile, redundant, unwanted and ultimately worthless).

Perhaps... one never quite knows when enough is enough or when they have finally reached rock bottom.

Throughout his life Nagito Komaeda has been put through an unimaginable amount of indignities and dangerous situations, from accidents to premeditated murder attempts, his parents dying in front of his eyes, bullying, being humiliated and physically assaulted several times in several different circumstances, getting and recuperating from almost every known sickness (and a couple of unknown ones until his person had managed to contract them), fracturing almost every bone in his body at least once and to top it off getting diagnosed with a terminal disease.

He's always managed to power through these situations with a moderate amount of grace and if sometimes it gets tough he at least still has his books to get lost in, the only things spared from the hurricane of destruction that seems hell-bent on destroying anything he cares about.

But…

You see, Nagito Komaede is an omega. Some people have surprising presentations that don't seem to match them at all but, even those who had had the bad luck of witnessing his most delirious speeches and heard of his more extreme ideologies would be hard press to say that the omega label didn't fit Nagito. Even with all his oddities, Nagito managed to have this aura of defenselessness and tranquillity around him that nobody could mistake for anything but the natural submissiveness and patience of an omega, even delirious speeches about hope and despair were said with a softness that made one pity the ‘poor thing’ for its skewed ideals and bad mental state. He wasn't after all prone to intense lashing out, to begin with so even at his most deranged he was ultimately harmless, things like anger, fear and sadness had long been accepted as side effects of him existing and, if anything, Nagito believes that if he is the cause of his own misery (which he undoubtedly is) the least he can do is not saddle others with it like the nuisance he knows he is.

When he turned eleven and ended up presenting way earlier than most (due to his rotten luck no doubt) with no family to help him figure it out or any way to protect himself from both people and the several issues that would no doubt arise from an eleven-year-old omega owning more money than most millionaires would ever see in their lifetimes he remembers distinctively feeling a pang of fear in his heart, the last one in several years to come.

Other than the obvious fact that, being a minor, he was already skirting around the law to be able to keep his financial and personal independence and not end up with a state assigned caretaker looking over his assets and himself, being an omega didn’t help any. As all little kids are taught in school at a young age marrying an omega is a sign of social status, it’s a sign that you are worth more than every other beta and alpha. Omegas, due to being the smallest percentage of the population among all second genders, are rare enough that society seems to have deemed them commodities more often than not, pretty faces to hold onto your arm and smile shyly as you boast about your accomplishments and the rest of the room ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ at the pretty jewel you decided to show off today. It is not, of course, illegal for an omega to own property under their name it is merely rare, perhaps it’s the way omegas are educated once their second gender is revealed, as breakable pieces of coloured crystal that feed once again the assumption that they should be treated as a particularly expensive diamond, as an investment.

The words might not be said out loud but the romanticization of omegas by the media is enough to tell most people that this is the dream relationship they should be aiming for.

To Nagito specifically, this meant that he’d have a lot of unwanted advances made on him by people looking to increase their social status and material possessions. Other than that, an unmated orphaned omega (and a defenceless minor to top it off) with a lot of money and fairly present in the public eye meant a lot of opportunities for more unscrupulous fellows from rich families to attempt to rise to the position of the heir by forcefully mating someone like him and increasing their families' assets and fortune. It wasn't a legal practice, even words like ‘mating’ and ‘mate’ were particularly frowned upon due to the power imbalance that real-life mating had, but Nagito himself was the living proof that a lot could be overlooked when the correct amount of money was swept across the counter.

That being said, Nagito understood that hiding his presentation would just be delaying the inevitable and putting himself in more danger later on. There were, after all, strict guidelines than alphas and omegas had to follow to make sure that neither party would instinctively act out and cause trouble for themselves or others. Plus he was perfectly aware that his luck wouldn't let it stay silent anyway, it seemed like the kind of thing that would turn into bad luck sooner or later. Of course, confirmation came just a few days later when his presentation became public knowledge and directed way too much media attention to himself before he could even get through his first heat to register himself. Headlines like "eleven-year-old heir of the Komaeda family and multi-millionair, Nagito Komaeda rumoured to have presented as an omega. Watch until the end to know the repercussions this new development might have." were popping everywhere before he could even announce it for himself or decided to keep it on the down-low until he was older and better equipped to deal with the media.

Despite all this and his initial, very real, fear of losing the already very limited freedom of choice he had for himself and the, perhaps, instinctive dread of being forcefully mated to someone, his luck seemed to always forcefully stop the situation before it got too distressing or worrying, he had suffered his fair share of harassment and attempts (forceful or not) at claiming him for a mate (and also a very uncomfortable interview where he was questioned thoroughly on several things that no eleven-year-old should be thinking about much less questioned about which he had had half a mind to sue before the news station itself had offered him a hefty sum in apology after the public backlash).

And so, of course, he got used to it. He got too comfortable at the ‘bottom’ of the well.

****

Nagito becomes aware that his heat is not too far off while laying in the cocoon of blankets he seemed to have transformed his previously respectfully tidy bed into. The mess is, of course, the first indication that his heat is coming after all Nagito is nothing if tidy though, to be fair, what makes Nagito realise that, yes, this is indeed his heat approaching and not just boredom is the cold that starts permeating his bones despite the (honestly ridiculous) amount of blankets he has managed to pile on top of himself. That’s also about the point in which he decides that the book he is reading is not worth the time he already spent on it considering that the author seems to have googled “How to give your (omega) character Stockholm Syndrome” and copy-pasted the first block of text they found spelling mistakes and everything. Honestly speaking Nagito isn’t picky, even though he has preferences he’s capable of reading and finding enjoyment in almost any book he’s ever decided to read. He is also not the kind of person that bothers with how accurate ‘omega representation’ is, perhaps it’s due to his self-esteemed or just because he’d rather enjoy books without bothering to analyze the author's intentions with every sentence of ‘clumsy omega slips, oops’ and ‘big, strong, rich alpha rescues poor omega living on the streets for the hundredth time’. But, the book he decided to read, is just boring. The alpha main character is boring, the omega lead is boring, the plot is boring, the side characters are boring, the barely researched Stockholm Syndrome is boring, romanticized AND a cliché. Okay, perhaps those thoughts are partially Nagito’s hormones and pounding headache speaking in his stead he’s sure he brought this book with him because there’d been some interesting hook in it, regardless Nagito has nothing better to do than to take care of his heat preparations before he is confined to his room for the next three days or so.

All things considered, it is not, by all means, a bad time to have his heat. He is currently on indefinite suspension from Hope’s Peak Academy so he is not missing anything plus he had been allowed to remain in the dorms during his suspension (sure he was confined to the dorms and cafeteria but it’s not like he has anywhere he needed or wanted to be). Hope’s Peak Academy is a school for the elites and perhaps due to either that or maybe selective scouting, it finds itself with a bigger number of omegas than almost any other school in the country, due to that it has to make adaptations. Most schools don’t offer dorm programs for omegas due to such a thing demanding two new entire dormitories, one for female omegas and one for male omegas for a very small amount of students however Hope’s Peak instead of building two whole new dorms from scratch took a different approach, making all the rooms sound and scent proof and making security scout the corridors frequently they effectively made an environment where alphas and omegas could coexist without setting each other off.

To make sure that everyone is safe there is also rule in place that a dorm supervisor must be informed of a students heat or rut if said student is going to spend it in the dorms. Grabbing one of the scent blocking chokers on his bedside table and making sure that it’s well fastened before leaving to avoid any unfortunate incidents Nagito makes his way to the front desk ignorant to the group of researchers looking through student profiles at the moment and heading directly to the dorms looking for someone just like him to solve their problem for them, really, later, truly ignorant, lucky Nagito will only think of how it’s good that they chose him instead of someone else, someone worthy, even as he traces the itching bite on his neck and stares into deep red eyes, his green gaze as sharp as ever.

Maybe that’s just how it is, maybe there is no bottom to the well of despair and one can always fall deeper, maybe there is never a moment in life where one gets over primal fears such as this one, maybe Nagito it is just that lucky that life insists on teaching him this lesson over and over since he’s such a bad student and keeps forgetting about it.

Regardless it’s probably his fault, isn’t it?

And isn’t it funny? His luck had protected his life and freedom for so long only to give everything away to some worm just as insignificant as Nagito himself.

Such despair…

He can’t wait to see what kind of HOPE will result from it!

****

‘It’ is the one they call ‘Kamukura Izuru’. Even though ‘it’ was given a name, ‘it’ understands that ‘it’ is not one of the so-called people that exist in this world. ‘It’ is at most sub-human, because real humans can choose things for themselves, can make decisions and aren't locked behind a high-security door.

The door itself is well constructed, better constructed than the bed ‘it’ sleeps in when ‘its’ brain becomes so overwhelmed by “itself” that it shuts down completely forcing ‘it’ to sleep for days on end. 'Izuru' has just woken up from one of such stress-induced comatose states when ‘it’ is taken out of ‘its’ room to an operating one. ‘It’ is not told what is going to be done to ‘it’ as always, but 'Izuru' was created to be the perfect 'human being', humanities hope, so, despite not being a person, ‘it’ can infer from snippets of conversations between the researchers that something is going to be done about ‘its’ lack of mental fortitude as they've dubbed it. They should not speak so carelessly around ‘it’, they will surely get scolded and punished by the head researcher and the board of directors if anyone catches wind of the information they've just revealed to their most prized subject.

For the most part 'Izuru Kamukura' is only fed whatever knowledge is necessary. Despite being the most intelligent and capable creature alive even ‘it’ cannot escape if ‘it’ doesn't understand what lies outside, how many guards ‘it’ has to take down in how much time, where ‘it’ is located and where ‘it’ would be safe. ‘It’ can't object to surgeries if ‘it’ does not know their purpose, ‘it’ can't aim for things ‘it’ doesn't understand as possibilities and so 'Kamukura Izuru' lives a life of boredom and predictability, in ‘its’ little world there are almost no variables to take into account, no changes to the status quo, no person ‘it’ can't understand and predict.

And yet 'Izuru' has no desire to be anywhere else either.

Perhaps that is the true factor that shows that ‘it’ is more of a prized possession than human, ‘it’ has heard multiple idle conversations between the cold-headed, cold-blooded people that would go as far as to conduct human experiments and even they live for something, aim for something, have wants and desires of their own.

And 'Izuru' desires nothing.

‘It’ believes that making ‘it’ into something that can't feel desire might be the greatest of the researchers' mistake. Shouldn't the so-called 'hope' of humanity desire humanities prosperity and evolution? If ‘it’ can't even do that how is ‘it’ expected to be anything more than an animal who learned a couple of party tricks.

Though perhaps that's the point under these circumstances if ‘it’ does not care for anyone or anything ‘it’ can just be trained to do said party tricks when ordered without complaint.

Not like it matters to the test subject given the name of Izuru, after all, ‘it’ understands better than anyone that no matter what talents ‘it’ possesses, in the grand scheme of things, ‘its’ existence is worthless. ‘It’ is undoubtedly merely prototype number one of countless to soon come, each better and more perfect than the last.

Therefore when ‘it’ is strapped down to surgery table ‘it’ doesn't even blink before falling once again into unconsciousness.

****

When 'Izuru' wakes up ‘it instinctively knows that something is deeply wrong with *it*. It's a discomfort that seems to come from deep inside *its* bone.

Had something gone wrong in the operation?

‘It’ immediately starts mentally checking ‘itself’ over with one of ‘its’ many talents only to find...

Ah.

It would seem as though they had attempted to change ‘its’ presentation.

All things considered, 'Izuru' hadn't cared about such a thing in the first place, in truth ‘it’ had thought that they had purposefully repressed most of ‘its’ instincts before, considering that ‘it’ hadn't presented any of the usual behavioural patterns associated with ‘its’ second gender.

'Izuru' had come into this world as an omega. It would seem as though the former occupant of his body had simply been born as such and so 'Izuru' who had appeared after said existence ceased to be was the same.

'Izuru' was now supposed to be an alpha, as far as ‘its’ quick examination could tell. While primary sex changes were already a thing changing one's second gender was a very different matter. A second gender was more than a label and genitalia, it was a scent, behavioural patterns, touch sensitivity, fertility and above all social standing.

Among high standing individuals, the divide between alphas and omegas was staggering compared to between any other group of people. Marriages which were not of the omega-alpha variety were almost non-existence among those kinds of people, with female-male being the more predominant followed by male-male and female-female, furthermore rarely was the title of heir attributed to anyone without an alpha presentation. With all this information in mind 'Izuru' was able to formulate a theory as to why the change had been made. ‘It’ guessed that ‘it’ was not only a guinea pig for discovering if such a change was even possible but also if ‘it’ ended up becoming the ultimate hope and not just test subject number 1 out of possible dozens they wanted ’it’ to have the social standing that came from being an alpha.

'Izuru' had never thought hard about ‘its’ presentation. ‘It’ had been given books explaining in extreme detail the whys and hows of second genders just as ‘it’ had received books about thousand other topics but had never found ‘itself’ identifying with any of the things which described a male omega, ‘it’ was mostly sure that if ‘its’ body had ever had those they had been removed along with any traces of the body's old owner.

Now sitting on ‘its’ bed with sheets that seemed a lot less scratchy on ‘its’ skin than ‘it’ remembered them being ‘it’ understood that ‘it’ HAD had those characteristic they had just been more subtle than ‘it’ had first thought and all ‘it’ needed was a change of perspective. As for behaviours perhaps those might have also been more subtle than ‘it’ had first assumed and the conditions in which ‘it’ lived might have been a factor in ‘it’ not noticing that they existed. Things like heats could be suppressed fairly easily and other than that none of the conditions in which ‘it’ lives allow for gauging if ‘its’ behaviour up until this point was abnormal or not.

A lapse in judgment on ‘its’ part for not knowing that natural reactions to stimuli would also be affected by ‘it’ having experienced something better or not.

The point in case the sheets on ‘its’ bed. As ‘it’ understand it ‘its’ sensitivity to touch has been reduced to match that of an alpha instead of the far more sensitive omegas, this might have repercussions on ‘its’ penmanship and a variety of talents that value hand precision like sewing, operating, drawing, among others, in a day’s time ‘it’ can expect to receive various worksheets to adjust ‘itself’ to ‘its’ now slightly less precise hands. Other changes are hard to gauge due to the environment and lack of data to compare to the behaviours that would have been previously exhibited.

Although... There is something in the back of ‘its’ head. Not quite a headache, not quite nothing. There is a feeling of disconnect with ‘its’ body and mind even though ‘it’ hadn't been an omega for long anyways, perhaps the previous inhabitant was still somewhere deep down? Other than that there is an annoying sort of ache in ‘its’ chest. ‘Its’ blood flow is slightly higher than usual for some reason though ‘it’ can't seem to understand the cause of it.

How odd.

And it's without realising that the subject named Izuru falls into a restless sleep for the first time since his birth.

****

Haji… **Izuru's** brain is throbbing and driving **him** insane, inside him, a violent desire for something grows and grows and grows until frustrated tears are filling his eyes.

For a second he has no idea where he is, what he is doing, why he is here. For once his perfectly engineered brain does not deliver him a solution or an explanation to the current problem, for once none of his thousands upon thousands of talents have any worth or meaning at all, not when his head and his body **want**.

So Izuru gets up and searches for the something he can't identify but **needs** with all his being, or he tries before he notices that he's strapped down to his bed around him those despicable sorry excuses of human beings that have destroyed his life run around like headless chicken.

That logically speaking means that something is wrong with him and that he should not only run a diagnosis on himself but also pay attention to what the suddenly careless researchers are saying, but Izuru couldn't care less about any of that when his body and mind ache as they do.

It might have been hours or seconds, for the first in his life while conscious Izuru wasn't keeping track of time inside of his head.

Suddenly something changes. Suddenly there's an odd smell in the room that wasn't there before. Suddenly all the researchers are clearing out of the room and leaving him alone with said smell.

The smell is nice, a bit like fruit scented cleaning products, undoubtedly sweet but sharp and dangerous none the less, with a hint of what could be bleach. Izuru likes the smell, even though apprehension does settle itself in his heart the sweetness of it comforts him and seems to somewhat answer his odd craving allowing his head to clear slightly.

It's not until after he realises that his bindings have been undone for him and that he can get out of the bed that he starts looking for the source of the smell.

On any other day, the naked boy on a hospital bed not unlike his wouldn't have been a surprise, just a possible scenery out of many, a likely one even considering the lack of morals he knows this scientists and researchers have. On any other day, Izuru Kamukura's brain would have analysed this new person until he had a complete understanding of their whole being.

As it stands, however, Izuru's brain can only pound and come up with several instinct inspired thoughts. The first one is just how unsettling the whole situation is, scents invariably express emotions and considering the circumstances the one on the bed should be emitting discomfort and fear but he isn't as if they've placed a broken toy with him so that he can break it further. Furthermore, some small voice deep inside of him feels something akin of panic, some part of him that can relate to the young adult lying before him realises that he must be freezing as he is, that part can recall (it's a blurry unclear thing) being young and alone and almost dying of hypothermia before someone had come and covered him in soft warm blankets. Another different part of him, introduced by the researchers but his nonetheless, seems to want to switch from hovering over him to whining at the lack of purring from the alluring creature before him. Whatever is left of his rational brain notices a bump on the boys head. All parts of him reach the same conclusion, this thing is going to die here.

Cautiously as if the pathetic creature lying before him could stop him or would even show any signs of life by being lifted Izuru carefully places 'it' on his lap.

Izuru can't help but think that the creature is beautiful in 'its' own right, pale gelid skin and soft hair giving away under his hands a pained groan escaping 'its' too pale lips as he touches the bump in 'its' head. If asked Izuru didn't know what possessed him to hug the creature to his chest but it just felt like the correct thing to do in the absence of blankets or any other source of warmth in the room. Inexplicably Izuru wants to purr but no matter how much he tries to his throat only makes some strangled half-whines. Nobody is more surprised than him when the creature in his crack green eyes open and emits a barely audible purr.

"Who are you?" Izuru gets out through a parched dry throat in what could be a growl.

The thing in his grip doesn't seem able or perhaps inclined to answer, only tilting 'its' neck to the side and futilely trying to get it closer to Izuru.

Despite 'its' inability to get closer than 'it' already is, the movement brings attention to the sweet smell that had initially gotten him here.

Nuzzling close to 'its' neck Izuru fells the shiver that runs down the thing’s back as his hands run over 'it' possessively.

"You... Your... smells good.. ." later Izuru will ponder over the fact that this might the most single incoherent sentence he's said since he started existing.

For now, though it makes complete sense as he sinks his teeth into the things sensitive neck drawing blood that should have no business tasting as sweet as it does. Licking it off is a pleasure to the point where he almost wants to do it again but something inside of him stops him encouraging him to keep licking.

The bite seems to be the catalyst for bringing back his sanity.

As Izuru's mental capabilities seem to come back slowly he becomes aware that it's perhaps been an hour and 15 minutes roughly (and isn't that odd? Roughly, he's uncertain.) and that the creature in his grip has yet to breathe its last, on the contrary, it seems more lively now than it was before, nuzzling again his neck appreciatively and purring happily if quietly. Now able to use his talents Izuru searches for the bump in 'its' head. It does not seem to be a concussion 'it' is lucky.

"…he not it, even if I'm just some toy..." Izuru isn't expecting 'it'... Him to be in a condition to talk much less to form coherent thoughts and yet he surprises him. "Don't you think it's only polite to address me as if I matter? After all, it'd seem we are stuck together."

His hand travels to his own neck and traces the bite mark he'd left there shivering slightly.

Izuru shivers for a completely different reason.

Arousal, such a novel thing and yet familiar... Would nostalgic be the right word? Probably not, it sounds wrong somehow.

"You are not a person," Izuru says calmly even as the boy tilts his face against his neck in curiosity. "Because I am not a person, I am a lab rat, were you a person you wouldn't have been given to me."

"hmm... Is that so?" he says against your neck slowly as if considering his thoughts on that "You did feel... Unremarkable... I guess that means we really are the same, talentless and alone."

The talentless comment awakens a hint of annoyance inside him.

"Talentless you say..." Izuru sneers having half a mind to throw the other off him and onto the floor. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"That makes two of us then." he answers easily as if he was expecting Izuru to deny him, suddenly the red-eyed boy feels nails pressing into his neck almost to the point of breaking skin effectively and narrowly stopping him from throwing the other off of his lap." You know nothing about me, but even someone as worthless as I stands higher than some reserve course drop-out who somehow ended up as hope's peak academy's plaything." Izuru feels the nails leave his neck as the other forces him to lay down next to him.

He pulls back from Izuru's neck and for the first time, he is able to see the others face. Sly green eyes stare at him in a mix of condescension and satisfaction that leaves Izuru speechless and motionless for a second.

"After all, I am lucky, although..." his expression changes into a considering one "Is this bad luck or good luck...? Regardless I'm looking forward to it!"

"What...?"

"Ah, even if I'm a disappointment of a mate I'm sure we'll be able to get along! After all, even if you are a boring person I never thought I'd actually get to have a mate of my own! After all who'd want such a disgusting person like me! I guess someone had to force your hand, but still, now your mine and I'm yours until death tears us apart..."

The boy’s eyes look dazed and his smile is so wide that it leaves no doubt in Izuru as to what is going on with his head. His knowledge of psychology identifies it as a psychotic episode of unknown origin though not a particularly dangerous one, other than the crazed rambling the boy doesn't move to harm himself or Izuru and doesn't seem to be experiencing any kind of hallucination. Perhaps Izuru should have just ended his life when he was ahead.

"Enough..." Izuru says harshly interrupting his 'mate' but not startling him as he'd hoped. He notes it down mentally that the 'submissive' nature of omegas especially omegas in heat seems to be greatly exaggerated by all the books he's been given. He has one omega, in heat, mated to him next to him and seems anything but submissive by any definition of the word if anything he seems oddly daring. While this could be attributed to this one's loose screws, Izuru himself, before the operation that changed his second gender, hadn't been tame or submissive either and after concluding that he was indeed subject to natural omega inclinations and instincts previously (and perhaps even now to a certain extent) he couldn't help but feel like some of the books given to him might have been faulty.

He snaps out of his thoughts by a hand running through his hair.

"...re you listening to me?" his 'mate' says pouting. "Honestly saying 'enough' with such a commanding tone just to space out after, you really are a disappointment huh? Well not like it matters, that makes two of us after all, love." with that he kisses Izuru's nose before he can even process the words.

"Quit it..." Izuru hisses in a warning tone touching the spot the other had kissed. "Are you only able to speak absolute nonsense or are you just trying to annoy me." It didn't really sound like a question.

"A bit of both honestly." The other boy smiles at him, affably this time. "I'm still a bit dizzy from my heat and whatever they drugged me with after all... Though don't expect every day me to be too different or you might be very disappointed " He sighs and presses his face into Izuru's neck again. "So this is what they mean when they say that heats get easier with a partner, you smell really, really nice... Makes me want to cuddle..." the few last words are slurred and dragged out. "Wish we had some blankets and a better mattress isn't that right, love?... Or maybe it makes no difference to alphas and you guys just like to have your poor back ache... though you smell oddly sweet... I like it better like that I think..."

It takes perhaps a second longer than it should for Izuru to understand that the person next to him has dozed off again, it's especially odd considering how energetic he had been just a few seconds before especially considering the number of insults he had managed to hurl at Izuru in so few minutes. Izuru can, however, feel how cold the other's body is and can easily tell that if nothing is done this mate of his will die here and take Izuru along with him.

One mate's death means almost invariably the other's so Izuru has to wonder what the researchers will do now.

He has no doubt that their original intentions were to quell his sudden and destructive rut by giving him something to fuck until it went away, therefore they had chosen to give him an omega in heat, drugged him, put both of them in conditions unfavourable to the omega in question and expected him to not survive the rough treatment from an uncaring, inhumanly strong alpha going through his first (and a particularly violent at that) rut.

The truth of the matter is that an alpha in rut should not have even thought of bonding with an unknown omega. Bonding requires a certain amount of self-control and patience, a certain amount of fondness, otherwise the alpha is more likely to tear the omegas neck off than to mark their scent glands and yet Izuru had done it without even fully understanding what he was doing.

The fact of the matter is that they now have to decide if he's worth keeping around.

There are facts to consider here that he wasn't aware of before so Izuru quickly runs them through his brain, left hand absentmindedly running through his mate's hair. First and foremost 'hope's peak academy' and 'reserve course drop-out'. For as long as he's been here the researchers have been careful as to not reveal information on the outside world so, from knowledge from books that he'd been provided, he'd assumed that he was in some research facility in the middle of nowhere, however looking now with the new knowledge he has he can at least understand where he and the white-haired boy here came from, they do both seem to be of high school age after all so no discrepancies there. It's even possible that they are currently in or incredibly closed to said school considering how fast they must have gotten the other boy there. Predictions start forming in Izuru's head adjusting to the new data.

The boy with him is obviously disposable considering that he was supposed to die in the first place, it all comes down to how disposable Izuru is.

Izuru predicts that the most likely case scenario is that they will intervene to keep both of them from dying it might take anything from 3 minutes to 18 minutes.

He believes that they will conclude that the data on how his second gender changed is useful enough to bother keeping him around, therefore Izuru Kamukura closes his eyes and pretends to sleep.


End file.
